Particles
Particles are used to simulate fuzzy phenomena, which are very hard to reproduce with three-dimensional rendering. Hundreds and thousands of particles can be generated, using relatively little processing power, to create effects that would have been too costly and demanding using existing polygon techniques. History emote.]] Particles were first mentioned in a Developer's Blog in August 2009. Mod Chris E stated that particle effects would be introduced into the game, along with sky boxes, bloom lighting effects, and water reflections. Particle effects made their first appearance with the 2009 Christmas event. The first glimpse of particles was the snow coming out of the wardrobes through which players entered to get to the Land of Snow. Upon entering the Land of Snow, snowflakes would fall from the sky if the particle effects option was on. Flakes that were far away appeared smaller than the ones in the foreground, giving a three dimensional perspective of the scenery. Mod Woody stated in the forums that magic spells, hair, smoke, and fog will all benefit from particle effects. He has also mentioned that particles might be used in upcoming quests and places, such as Zanaris and the Fairy Tale III quest, the final quest in the Fairy Tale quest series. }} Much of the mentioned elements has been subsequently updated. Appearances in-game * On 8 February 2010, Strykewyrms were released, all three of which were the first monsters to incorporate particle effects. * On 15 March 2010, Corpse mages, Corpse archers, and Dragith Nurn lurking in the Lumbridge Catacombs received 2D sprite cores, and all of the Undead received 2D sprite eyes. * On 12 April 2010, the barriers and level end doors in the Dungeoneering skill were released using particle effects. Also, the official Dungeoneering trailer on Jagex's YouTube account, contained more realistic water splashing, snow, and fires with particles that will be released in the feature. * At some point in May 2012, the Mort Myre Swamp received particles. * On 25 May 2010, Skillcape animations were updated with the use of particle effects and were also tweened. * On 27 May 2010, The first items with particle effects were released. These include the Zamorak, Saradomin and Guthix halos and the Faithful shield. When igniting a flare, it produces particle smoke. * On 24 June 2010, all strike, bolt, blast, wave, and surge spells from the standard spellbook were given particle effects, as well as a new animation. Instead of a coloured ball, they represent their element more and have tweened animations. * On 22 August 2010, it was revealed that the Dungeoneering Master cape is a new item with particle effects when Telmomarques achieved 120 Dungeoneering. * As of 12 October 2010, the Albino Rat now uses particles for its eyes, along with the new ability to blink. * On 20 December 2010, NPCs from random events and clue scrolls, e.g. Zamorak wizard were made to use particles when they pop up. * On 1 March 2011, particles and bloom lighting effects were added to the fire pits in the Cosmic and Chaos portion of the Elemental workshop. * As of 15 March 2011, snowy areas used particles, such as in the 2009 and 2010 Christmas events. * On 15 April 2011, the 2011 Easter event was released, in which the river and cloud spirit's chatheads use particles. * On 1 November 2011, three new gloves were released which used particles: the goliath gloves, spellcaster gloves and the swift gloves. * On 20 December 2011, the Christmas wand was released as a reward for completing the 2011 Christmas event, A Towering Feast. Items with particles *Spellcaster gloves, Goliath gloves and Swift gloves *Christmas wand *Tokhaar-Kal *All Master capes of Accomplishment *Completionist cape and trimmed variant *Any loyalty Auras *Dragonfire shield *Faithful shield *Saradomin halo, Guthix halo and Zamorak halo *Imcando pickaxe *Blisterwood staff *All elemental Staves, Battlestaves, and Mystic staves *Dragon battlestaff *Splitbark orb *Seismic singularity *Grifolic wand *Malevolent kiteshield *Merciless kiteshield *Vengeful kiteshield Overrides with particles *Deathless Regent outfit *Shadow Sentinel outfit *Dwarven Warsuit pack *Flameheart armour *Iceheart armour *Flaming skull *Jousting lance *Shatterstorm wand *Firebrand bow *Blazing flamberge *Superhero lightning *All Battle of Lumbridge overrides *Jas Hands *Aurora longsword Gallery Water particle effects.png|Water particle effects in the Dungeoneering trailer Chimney.gif|A chimney's particle effects Warped scenery.png|Particles in the Warped floors Varrock fountain particles.png|Particle effects in Varrock fountain Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, the Dramatic Point emote does not use particles. It actually uses polygons as snowflakes. * Particles cannot be seen through the Ghostly robes. References